


A New Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Power Bottom Cat, Service Top Kara, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the SuperTrashCo.</p><p>Cat. Kara. Strap on.  PWP.  Go enjoy.  Try not to melt your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Toy

Kara was grateful that Carter was with his father this weekend.  They’d been drinking, and Cat was loud during sex when she had a few martinis in her.  And Kara had intentions of giving her every reason to get loud.  They were tangled naked in Cat’s large, luxurious bed, rubbing against each other in the soft glow of the bedside lamp, and Kara had begun to kiss her way down Cat’s stomach and then down the side of her hip, gently pushing Cat’s thighs apart to signal what she intended.  They’d done this enough times that they knew each other’s language.

But Cat’s hand on her shoulder stayed her.  “Wait,” she said, her voice quiet but firm.`

Kara paused and looked up at her.  

“I have something else in mind,” Cat replied with a mysterious smile.

Kara’s eyebrows lifted.  

Cat twisted and reached into her nightstand drawers, and pulled out something.  Kara squinted for a moment and what looked like a jumbled up belt, and… and… something that was translucent, plastic or maybe rubber, and… longer than it was wide.  Her heart sped up a little and she gulped.  “Is… is that... “

Cat smiled the same mischievous smile and silently unraveled the straps.  They were attached to a latex object that looked almost, but not exactly, like a cock.  “A new toy,” she purred.

Kara was intrigued and terrified all at once.  She laid down next to Cat on the bed.  “So… you want to wear that?” she asked, her voice struggling its way out of her throat.  She’d been with men, but this was different.  The idea of Cat, who knew how to make her feel things so deeply, pushing into her with this…. 

Cat shook her head.  “No.   _ You’re _ going to wear it.”

Kara blushed, then went cold, then blushed again.  “Cat, no,” she began to protest.

“Why not?”

Kara wasn’t sure.  “I don’t know, I just … I’ll… I’ll look silly,” she protested weakly.  

Cat’s smile was warm and playful, but her gaze was undeterred.  “But I’ll really, really enjoy it.  Don’t you want to do things that I’m going to really, really enjoy?”

Kara bit her lip nervously and nodded.

“Good,” Cat said briskly.  

She looked at it, black leather straps dangling as nonchalantly from Cat’s fingers as if it were a purse instead of a sex toy, and gulped. “How...how do I…?”

Cat read the question in her eyes.  “Don’t worry about that.  Just get up onto your knees.”

Kara obediently sat up and then pushed up onto her knees.  Cat stood up next to the edge of the bed and walked around behind her.  Kara felt Cat’s smooth, strong arms slide around her waist, felt the press of those small, familiar breasts against her back.  “You’re going to do this for me,” Cat was whispering, “because you’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kara sighed, feeling suddenly weak.

“You like to give me what I like, don’t you?”

Kara nodded wordlessly.  Cat’s fingers brushed lightly over Kara’s clit.  Kara felt herself shiver.

“So, what I’d like, Kara, is for you to put this cock on, and fuck me with it, do you hear me?”

Kara nodded again.  Her heart pounded.  She felt Cat’s hands slowly sliding the leather straps around her hips, her voice murmuring away softly as she worked.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to enjoy this so much, I promise you,” she went on.  “Both of your hands will be free.  Think of how you’ll be able to touch me while you’re stroking inside me.  Think of how hard you’re going to make me come.”

Kara looked down at Cat’s hands tightening the straps on each side, and then watched her adjust the angle of the clear, latex cock that now protruded from her pelvis.  She was fascinated and nervous, self-conscious and suddenly, as she listened to Cat continue to gently talk to her while putting it on her, intensely aroused.  It wasn’t that warm kind of arousal that she was used to, but a feverish, jittery kind that felt as though she’d come if you so much as blew on her neck a little.

“You’re going to do this, because I like it, and you like to fuck me exactly the way I like it,”  Cat was repeating in her ear.  She took Kara’s hand and placed it around the cock, pressing her fingers into gripping.  “That’s yours now, darling, it’s nothing but an extension of yourself, and you’re going to use it to make me feel _so very good_.”

Kara’s knees trembled, but she stayed in place as Cat slid with silky grace back around to sit on the bed in front of her.  Cat looked up, and with the same hungry smile, the same low spark in her dark eyes, leaned forward and placed her mouth on the cock strapped to Kara’s hips.  She slid her lips up and down it, wetting it with her tongue and making it ready.  Kara felt like she was combusting, in her mind knowing it was nothing but latex but still almost feeling Cat’s mouth moving up and down it.  

When she’d prepared it to her satisfaction, Cat lay back on the bed and beckoned with one hand.

Kara had another fit of nervous giggles.  “I must look ridiculous.”

Cat smiled fondly at her.  “Stop worrying about it.  If you hurry up and fuck me, you won’t see it anymore.”

With a good deal of relief, Kara relaxed on top of her.  It took some quiet laughing and fumbling to position it the right way, but once they did, Kara slowly, hesitantly moved her hips forward and slid it in, and the low exhale of breath, mixed with moaning, that came from Cat’s lips, made Kara immediately wet.   She pulled out again, slowly, and then slid in again, feeling how Cat was responding to it.  She pushed in deeper this time, feeling for the limits of how deep she could go, and when she found them, she tried a few quick little thrusts to see how Cat liked that.

The answer was, quite a lot.  Cat’s groans were the most beautifully tortured sound Kara had ever gotten out of her.

She felt no resistance from Cat, and it thrilled her.  She kept withdrawing, waiting, watching Cat’s face to see if she was hungry for it, and then pushing back in, as deep as she could go.  Each thrust closed Cat’s eyes and pushed a little moan out of her.  She tangled her hands in Cat’s hair, cupped her face, kissed her with hot, deep kisses, while her hips moved with long strokes, giving Cat what she was craving.  She felt Cat bucking underneath her, wanting more, and decided to let her set the pace.

She took Cat in both her arms, floated them up off of the bed, and set them down again, this time Cat lying on top of her.  She pushed Cat up into a sitting position and spent a brief moment lingering in looking at Cat’s tight little body sitting on top of her, riding the cock.  Kara liked this position because she could see everything; Cat’s small, tight body, the drowsy look of lust on her face, the sway of her blonde hair, as she took the whole thing in, and moved its bulk deep inside her.  And she liked it when Cat was on top, controlling the rhythm, taking what she wanted.  Kara reached up, wonderingly, her fingers stroking Cat’s neck and stomach and tits, before sliding one hand down to rest a thumb against her clit so she could enjoy Cat’s face responding to the added sensation.

Cat leaned down, kissed Kara hotly, and Kara could tell from the way that the base of it was pressing against her that the cock was half in,  half out.   Cat lowered her head onto Kara’s shoulder and her lips brushed against Kara’s ear as she whispered, “I don’t want to fuck myself on you, darling.  I want you to fuck me.  Didn’t I make that clear?”

There was a taunt in her voice, a challenge.  And Kara knew how to rise to a challenge.

She gripped Cat’s hips right where she lay.  “Don’t move,” she whispered.

She planted her feet against the mattress, and with Cat still straddling her, Kara held Cat still, curled her hips upward, and began to pound at her with quick, hard thrusts.  “Oh!” Cat moaned in mild surprise.  Then a moment later, “Harder.”

It would be difficult for anyone less fit than a superhero to pound this hard from underneath, but for Kara, it was easy.  Her grip tightened on Cat’s hips and she felt immeasurable joy at the escalating cries she was producing.  “Say my name,” she begged, her strokes becoming deeper and faster.

Cat held herself still, muscles suddenly straining with effort and the coiling tension of impending orgasm.  “Kara,” she panted in between breaths that she could barely take.  “Oh, yes, just like that… oh,  _ good girl! _ ”

Cat had been right.  Whatever discomforts she had with this, she’d forgotten them now, feeling Cat’s trembling body achingly close to release, looking at her face, eyes closed, delirious with pleasure.  She could hear the quiet slapping of their bodies as she fucked her just a little harder, the soft wet sounds of the cock moving in and out.   She could hear Cat’s heartbeat doing that hard, frantic banging that it did right before she was about to come, and whispered, “Come for me, Cat.”

That was all it took. She came, hard as a freight train, wet as Niagara Falls.  Cat pushed herself against the cock, gripping Kara’s shoulders and groaning her name loudly.  “I’m coming,” she panted, as if she was losing control and couldn’t help saying it.  “Fuck, oh god yes, don’t stop fucking me, not yet.”

Kara slowed, and then stopped, and when it seemed like Cat was finally coming through to the other side of her orgasm, she started again, fucking her more slowly and gently and drawing her, once more, to another orgasm.  She collapsed on top of Kara,  luxuriating in not having to worry about whether Kara could handle the weight.

She looked lovingly at Kara.

“Was it good?”  Kara asked with a hopeful little smile.

Cat nodded.  “Couldn’t you tell?”  She leaned down and tiredly kissed Kara’s bare shoulder.

Kara smiled an embarrassed little smile.  

They curled up together.  Kara put a pillow over the protrusion of the strap-on; it had a rather distracting way of…. insisting upon itself.  

“Cat?” Kara asked, still holding Cat tightly.

“Mm?”

“Would you ... wear the thing next time?  I want… I want to feel that.”

“Of course.  If you're a good girl.”

"I'm always good."

Cat sighed an acknowledgement.

Another moment of quiet passed, and Kara could feel Cat’s breathing slowing.  “Cat?”

“Mm?”

“Can you help me get this thing off?”


End file.
